1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to torch chambers and, more particularly, to a torch chamber adapted to be interposed between a spark plug and a combustion chamber in a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
2. The Prior Art
A conventional spark-initiated internal combustion engine requires an electrical spark to ignite the fuel/air mixture in the combustion chamber. Improving the efficiency of fuel/air combustion has been the goal of numerous prior art patents. For example, devices for improving ignition are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,521; 2,032,986; 2,723,653; 3,926,169; 1,181,122; 3,908,625; 3,809,039; 3,066,662; and 3,968,782 and Japanese Pat. Nos. 44-6641 and 46-39167. These references variously relate to the principle of injecting a timed, ignition (flame into the combustion chamber, the flame providing a substantially improved ignition over that of the conventional electrical spark. In particular, it is believed that an ignition flame, commonly called a torch flame, sprays throughout the combustion chamber and thereby improves ignition of the explosive fuel/air mixture. This is an improvement over the conventional, high voltage electric spark since the ignition temperature and, therefore, the flame front therefrom, rapidly deteriorates with distance from the spark source. This degradation of the flame front results, in part, from a portion of the thermal energy in the flame front being absorbed by the cooler fuel/air mixture in raising the fuel/air mixture to the ignition temperature. The resulting incomplete combustion experienced with a conventional spark-initiated combustion cycle is reflected in lower energy output and increased fuel consumption.
In view of the foregoing, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide an apparatus and method for modifying a conventional spark-initiated, internal combustion engine for operation by a torch-initiated combustion system. It would also be an advancement to provide a torch chamber which may be readily interposed between a spark plug and the conventional spark plug opening of an internal combustion engine. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a torch chamber which modifies a conventional spark plug-initiated internal combustion engine for operation as a torch-initiated ignition engine for improved ignition of the fuel/air mixture. Such an apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.